Friday's 'Good Morning'
by Mustaches
Summary: If Haruka didn't say those words out loud, he wouldn't be able to live with himself over the weekend. / One - shot, Harutaka. Some sort of AU where Haruka and Takane are not in a special needs class, and Ayano and Shintaro are in the same grade as them. Based off of the Honeyworks song "Friday's 'Good Morning'".


**This is an AU sort of thing, I guess? Just to recap, Takane and Haruka are not in a special needs class, and Ayano and Shintaro are in the same grade as those two.**

**Today is my last day of freedom before I start high school, but I made it last by writing some Harutaka. Haruka was kind of a butt to write at times but it was still really fun to do this.**

**Kagerou Project belongs to Jin and "Friday's 'Good Morning'" belongs to Honeyworks.**

* * *

"G – good morning! Ah, good morning! Good morning!"

Haruka's reflection stared back at him as he practiced those two words to the world, and for a moment, he felt confident. He could really do this. He could say those words to her.

Today was going to be the day. If he was not able to say it by Friday, he would have to live through the weekend knowing he didn't talk to her. That would be a disaster, wouldn't it? He'd definitely regret it. It had to be today!

_I have to make sure my hair's styled okay! _

The boy tried to tame the bed hair he wore, but as he glanced at the clock, the panic settled in. Quickly, he tried to brush out the few tangles left, put his comb down, and rushed out of the house. He struggled with putting on his green sweater in the process, his arms tangling with the sleeves.

"I'm going to miss the train!"

As the minutes ticked on to eight in the morning, he couldn't help but run a bit faster. He had a goal, after all.

* * *

Luckily, the boy was able to reach the train in time, and he sat in his usual seat. Next to him, his classmate Shintaro slept, and he couldn't help but shake his head. What did the genius do over night to make him this tired? Well, Haruka knew that Shintaro tutored Ayano, but it wouldn't last _that _long in the night, would it?

Ah, Haruka was just a clueless boy, and he shrugged it off. He wouldn't wake his neighbor up out of his own curiosity. Not yet, at least. For now, he let his normal day continue on.

Haruka started watching the time on his watch, and as the faithful time of 8:07 showed up, the doors of the train car made a sound. The doors swished open, and Haruka could feel his breathe stopping, and his heart beating at an unstable rate. His eyes landed on her rapidly.

Takane walked in with Ayano, who he noticed wasn't as tired as the girl next to her. They talked to each other as they stepped into the train, their focus seemingly on the other at all times. This would be more difficult that he thought.

"U – um – "

Too late. Both the girls walked past him as if he wasn't even there. Haruka closed his mouth, feeling a mixture of embarrassment and regret bubbling inside him. As he lifted his eyes once more to Takane, he couldn't help but feel a blush spread through his face.

Her sleepy face was so cute. The way she tied her hair and the way her face looked and the way she wore her adorable sweater – it was all so beautiful, and his heart raced even more. Just that very image of her would keep him going in the most dangerous places.

_I have to do it tomorrow, _he told himself. He was a coward and he knew it, but maybe some encouraging talk would help boost his bravery. He won't give up just yet.

* * *

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning!"

Locking himself in the school's bathroom, Haruka practiced those words over and over again. His hands gripped the sides of the sink tightly, and once more, he repeated those words. He was determined to greet her by Friday. He did _not _want to live through the weekend without saying those two words.

"Eh, Haruka? You okay?"

The boy turned around only to find that Shintaro was standing behind him, his face showing obvious concern and shock. It begged the question as to how long Shintaro stood there. Did he hear the whole entire thing?

"Shin – Shintaro!" Haruka ran a hand through his messy hair in humiliation, laughing slightly as his classmate continued to stare. "It's nothing! Please don't worry about it."

"It's not even morning anymore," the boy continued, his stare keeping still. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry!"

The bell rang, and Shintaro gazed at Haruka for a few seconds more. For a second Haruka thought that he might ask about what he was doing again, but thankfully he didn't. Even if he was rude and egotistical, Shintaro was a good friend to Haruka, and he was grateful.

"Let's get going then. I'll leave you behind if you don't."

"Right!"

* * *

This time around, Haruka's seat was taken. Shintaro was sprawled out on the whole entire seat, sleeping as usual. He couldn't help but wonder again about what he had done to fall asleep completely. Nevertheless, Haruka didn't wake him up or move his legs. Instead, he stood on the rails of the seat, glancing at the gloomy sky rolling in.

The train was very much like him. Often, it felt like they were going off the rails. That's exactly how Haruka felt like whenever she walked into the car, and as 8:07 neared again, the nervousness sank in and his courage left once more.

The doors opened just like always, and once again Ayano and Takane walked in. Takane's face was just as cute as ever, even when she seemed dead tired. Beside her, Ayano clutched her umbrella tightly, looking up at the sky just like he did. The doors closed behind them, but Ayano stood still for a minute, looking over at Takane with concern.

"It looks like it's going to rain!" Ayano exclaimed, only to get a nod from Takane. They began walking to their usual seat, and Haruka was so caught off guard by Takane's presence that he forgot what he was going to say.

"G – good – "

The two females walked by quickly, and he missed his opportunity again. Just his luck.

* * *

He really was lucky, wasn't he? Haruka spent all this morning practicing once more, and he didn't get a chance to check the weather. Standing beneath the roof of the train station, he sighed. He had failed to greet Takane once more, and now he was going to be late to class. As he lamented on his terrible predicament, a voice from beside him spoke.

"You can use this if you want."

Haruka turned his head to find Takane holding her own umbrella out, a face of shyness quickly crossing her features. She avoided eye contact with him as she handed the item over, and her face turned red as their hands brushed for a few seconds.

"Th – thank you!" Haruka managed to stutter out. "U – um – "

"Don't mention it. Just…give it back tomorrow, I guess." With that, Takane rushed out into the rain and under Ayano's bright red umbrella, and she did not turn around.

It was a good thing. Haruka was blushing like crazy, and he promised himself that tomorrow he would finally say it.

* * *

Friday came in quickly, and Haruka rushed through his early routine to make it to the train in time. Even though Shintaro did not take up the entire seat, Haruka stood, the umbrella from yesterday held firmly in his shaking hands.

Of course, his goal was to say "good morning" to her. It had been his goal this whole entire week. He had fallen into weakness a _couple _of times, but hey, this time he really was going to do it!

Perhaps one day he would be able to say "good night" to her as well…

Woah, he was getting a bit ahead of himself there.

Again the two girls walked in, and this time, he ignored the loud beating of his heart and the lack of air he had. It was all or nothing. He was putting his life on the line, but it would be worth it. If he was able to say those two words, he would be able to talk to her once more. They could become friends, and perhaps even more than that.

"Good morning!"

Takane turned to face him, and Ayano chuckled beside her. The scarf – wearing girl went ahead to their usual seat while Takane stood still, and Haruka felt his words tumble out in a scrambled manner.

"U – um, here's your umbrella." He held out the item to her, and she took it slowly. A look of surprise still lingered on her face, and a blush began to spread on her cheeks. Continuing in a reckless manner, Haruka managed to say, "Thank you for…um…letting me use it!"

"Don't thank me. It was Ayano's idea." Takane's voice was as shaky as his own, which he couldn't help but pick up. "She said it would be nice since…you always stared at me in the train?"

"D – do I stare?" Oh no, he hadn't realized that he had been doing that. This girl was going to think that he was a creep. "I don't mean to – "

"It's fine," the girl interrupted. "Aren't you Haruka Kokonose? You're in my class."

"Ah, yeah, I saw that you were in my class, too!"

"You're a bit of an air – head, you know."

"Am I?" The boy chuckled, unsure if it was supposed to be an insult or a compliment. "Well, I get distracted easily…"

"Yeah, I've noticed." Takane's eyes averted to the side, and she mumbled quickly, "U – um, thanks for giving it back. I hope we can talk together soon."

Takane walked off to where her friend was sitting, leaving Haruka with an extraordinary feeling inside of him.

Yes, he could definitely talk to her once more.


End file.
